leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:DBinitiate/Dota meets LoL - Invoker
|date= |health= |attack= |spells= |difficulty= |hp= |mana= |damage= |attackspeed= |range= |armor= |magicresist= |healthregen= |manaregen= |speed= }}Invoker is a custom champion on the League of Legends Wiki. Invoker's ultimate changes depending on what combination of Quas, Wex and Exort instances he has. Invoker starts the game with access to his ultimate, but can't add levels in it. All of Invoker's ultimates have a global cooldown of 120/100/80 seconds that can be affected by cooldown reduction. Invoker can cast up to two ultimates after he reaches level 11, but he has only 10 seconds after the first cast to cast the second one before they go on cooldown. }} Adds a Quas instance to the instances Invoker manipulates. If Invoker already manipulates 3 instances, it will replace the first that was added. Each instance of Quas grants Invoker bonus health regeneration. Invoker has additional health and health regeneration. |leveling= |cooldown= |cost= |costtype=mana }} Adds a Wex instance to the instances Invoker manipulates. If Invoker already manipulates 3 instances, it will replace the first that was added. Each instance of Wex grants Invoker bonus attack speed and movement speed. Invoker has increased attack speed and movement speed. |leveling= |cooldown= |cost= |costtype=mana }} Adds an Exort instance to the instances Invoker manipulates. If Invoker already manipulates 3 instances, it will replace the first instance that was added. Each instance of Exort grants Invoker bonus magic damage on his basic attacks. Invoker has additional mana and mana regeneration. |leveling= |cooldown= |cost= |costtype=mana }} Deals a little magic damage, stuns target enemy champion for a short duration and applies a debuff to the target. Whenever a target with this debuff recieves damage, it is stunned again and recieves some bonus magic damage. This can happen only so often and there is some delay between each of the stuns. This spell scales on the level of Quas. |leveling= |cost=100 |costtype=mana |range=1000 }} Invoker becomes invisible for a while. While he's invisible, he moves slower and slows all enemies near him. Invoker's stealth breaks when he uses a spell other than Quas, Wex or Exort and when he basic attacks. The slow to enemies scales on the level of Quas and the slow to Invoker scales on the level of Wex. |leveling= |duration=60 s |cost=200 |costtype=mana }} Creates a non-solid wall of ice in front of Invoker that slows all enemies passing through it. As long as those enemies stay within the wall, they recieve magic damage each 0.5 seconds. The duration and slow applied scale on the level of Quas and the damage enemies recieve per second scales on the level of Exort. |leveling= |cost=175 |costtype=mana |range=400 }} Creates an electrical charge at target location that releases a pulse after a delay. Enemies that are hit by the pulse have a flat amount of their mana burned and recieve magic damage based on how much mana was burned in total. This spell scales on the level of Wex. |leveling= |cost=125 |costtype=mana |range=1000 }} Sends out a tornado from Invoker's location in a target direction. Enemies hit by the tornado recieve magic damage and are knocked up for a while. How far the tornado goes scales on the level of Wex, how long the enemies are knowcked up scales on the level of Quas and how much magic damage the enemies recieve scales on the levels of Quas and Wex. |leveling= |cost=150 |costtype=mana }} Grants a target allied champion bonus attack speed and attack damage for a short duration. Invoker can cast this spell on himself. How much bonus attack speed the target recieves scales on the level of Wex and how much bonus attack damage the target recieves scales on the level of Exort. If Invoker casts this spell while he is level 10 or below, the cooldown is reduced by 50%. If Invoker casts this spell while he is level 11 or higher, the cooldown is reduced by 25% (for a total of 50% if another spell with this reduction is cast). This reduction stacks multiplicatively with cooldown reduction. |leveling= |cost=75 |costtype=mana |range=500 }} Invoker calls down a beam of solar energy in a target area that deals true damage to all enemies within the area after a delay. The damage is divided equally across all enemies hit. This spell scales on the level of Exort. |leveling= |cost=175 |costtype=mana |range=3000 }} Invoker creates a Spirit at his location that follows him around and attacks the last target of Invoker's basic attack. The Spirit reduces the armor of the target it hits by 3 for 5 seconds. This debuff can stack up to 10 times and its timer is refreshed each time it is applied. Two Spirits are created if both Exort and Quas are rank 4 or higher. The duration of the Spirits and the health of the Spirits scale on the level of Quas, the attack damage and armor of the Spirits scale on the level of Exort. If Invoker casts this spell while he is level 10 or below, the cooldown is reduced by 50%. If Invoker casts this spell while he is level 11 or higher, the cooldown is reduced by 25% (for a total of 50% if another spell with this reduction is cast). This reduction stacks multiplicatively with cooldown reduction. |leveling= |cost=75 |costtype=mana }} Invoker pulls a meteor from outer space to a target point. After a short delay, the meteor crashes into the earth and rolls further afterwards, dealing magic damage to all enemies it encounters and burning them for a 3 seconds. Enemies in the meteor's area recieve magic damage each 0.5 seconds. The rolling distance scales on the level of Wex and the damage from the meteor and the burn scale of the level of Exort. |leveling= |cost=200 |costtype=mana |range=400 }} Releases a powerful sonic blast in target direction, dealing magic damage to all enemies in its path. The force of the blast is strong enough to knock back the enemies that are hit and stun them for a short duration. After that, the enemies that are affected are blinded for a while, causing their basic attacks to miss. The stun duration scales on the level of Quas, the blind duration scales on the level of Wex and the damage scales on the level of Exort. |leveling= |cost=200 |costtype=mana |range=1000 }} }} Category:Custom champions